The present subject matter relates generally to the field of mounting apparatuses and specifically to an apparatus capable of supporting devices from a platform.
Various mounting apparatus have been developed to support devices from platforms. The mounting apparatus can be located in various environments (e.g., healthcare, aviation, households, commercial, industrial) where desired access to the supported device or to the platform can change.